The invention relates to a method and device which can be used to arrange in wood fibre board, and in particular but not exclusively in so-called MDF (Medium Density Fibreboard) complicated shapes with considerable differences in height. The deformation of wood fibre board which can be achieved with the invention is known as extrusion, whereby considerable plastic deformation, accompanied by flow and stretch of the material takes place.
The deformation of wood fibre board is known as such. From the International patent application WO96/03262 for instance a method is known with which it is possible to bend wood fibre board to a bending radius of minimally 2.5 times the thickness of the board material.
From other publications, such as for instance the European patent application 0 420 831 it is known to provide wood fibre board with a surface profiling by subjecting this material to a pressing operation. In this case the required profile is formed by locally varying compression of the material.
The deformation which can be effected with the invention can be much more comprehensive than the deformation which is achievable with the state-of-the-art methods.